Percy Jackson becomes a GOD!
by Gembomz
Summary: After saving Olympus Percy says yes to Zeus' offer to become the God Of Time.  But a disaster in the future comes to haunt Percy 2 years before it happens.  Features Amelia - Percy's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys.**

**This is my second fanfiction but my first ever for Percy Jackson! Tell me what you think!**

**Percy Jackson**

Becoming a God.

"Do you want to become a God" Zeus bellowed from his throne. He was in what looked like a giant courtroom and all the other Gods were in the stands, shining like stars with their importance but with equally bright beaming demigods cowering excitedly in the corner. There was only about 7 of them but their smiles shone just as bright as any other in the room. Annabeth was watching Zeus. _Was he serious? My boyfriend could become a God. _Percy looked into his fathers eyes. Poseidon smiled and nodded in encouragement. Percy then turned to Annabeth whose eyes were full of excitement and hope, she was nodding furiously. _It would be rude to except such a gift _Percy thought still slightly hesitant.

"Join your father for eternity" Zeus suggested. Percy thought he should answer and released a small smile whilst nodding slowly,

"It would be an honour" said Percy as he let the small smile grown on his face. Zeus struggled to stop his eyes from rolling. Zeus thought for a second,

"You shall be the God of TIME"

"I always loved this moment" said Percy to Annabeth. Annabeth jumped round in shock. Percy was standing next to her but he was also standing in the middle of the courtroom. There was two of him and Zeus turned his head slightly bemused.

"It looks like we will be successful" he quipped and everyone turned to look at the other Percy standing next to Annabeth.

"I better go" Percy said slowly and vanished in a poof of smoke. Annabeth took a step back in shock and stared at Percy, the real Percy looked just as shocked.

"All demigods leave and return to camp" Zeus instructed quietly. Annabeth was the last to leave through the door and she mouthed good luck to Percy before departing. All the Gods minor and major suddenly appeared in the courtroom and Percy tried not to show his surprise.

"You ready son?"Poseidon asked supportingly.

"As much as I will ever be" Percy replied, not wanting to admit that this scared the hell out of him. The Gods started to change into their true form. Percy immediately closed his eyes because a Gods true form was said to kill any being, except from another God of course. Brightness burned its way through his eyes lids, to his eyes. They opened in shock as the Gods began merging with Percy. Like ghosts passing through a wall but getting stuck in the middle. As his heart began to race and his breathing quickened the last of the Gods were consumed. The Gods very essence was being swallowed by Percy. All was quiet for about three seconds and then the Gods came out of Percy (literally) and reformed next to him. Percy blinked and when his eyes opened they were blazing gold. Percy was a God.

The demigods were back at camp who were present at the court room began to settle into their normal routine, telling everyone that Percy was going to become a God. Grover and Annabeth could not just do nothing so they climbed up to the hill where the whole camp was visible so they could spot him when he returned.

Percy took another steadying breath and all of the Gods went back to their usual activities except from Poseidon-Percy's father.

"How do you feel son?" he asked.

"Weird" Percy replied and his father laughed at his son's modesty.

"What are you going to do now? You can stay in Olympus as long as you want or at Camp for as long as you want but every Monday you have to come to Olympus to check on the world and use your Godly powers to benefit the World" said Poseidon. Percy smiled.

"Every week or could I just do it now?" Poseidon grinned as he realised what his son was suggesting.

"You could do but it would mess with your head" Poseidon pointed out.

"True" laughed Percy, "I've already seen my self once today". Poseidon smiled before replying,

"You better get back to camp then" guessing where Percy wanted to go. Percy nodded and teleported to the boundary line of Camp Half-Blood. How had he done that, it was instinctive, so cool. He walked quickly across the boundary line and up the hill where he found Annabeth and Grover waiting for him.

"Percy" Annabeth cried and she threw herself around him and Percy embraced her in a giant hug! Grover respected their privacy and stood trying not too stare but smiling madly.

"I can't believe you're a God" Grover exclaimed.

"Who's gonna tell your mother?" Grover gulped then burst out laughing. The three of them began to walk done to their separate dormitories and a loud bang made Annabeth and Grover turn to Percy who had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Percy had transported himself to his dormitory and was rather proud of himself. "Show off" muttered Grover and Annabeth silently agreed smiling.

THE NEXT DAY

Rumours spread fast but the truth spreads faster. By breakfast everyone knew about Percy. Percy entered the cafeteria with Grover and tried to ignore the stares he received. Even those who had not believed it knew now. His presence was overwhelming! Percy sat down next to Annabeth and so did Grover and their food magically appeared as always. Percy ate everything except an apple which he left. Suddenly a hand reached over and grabbed the apple. It was Percy from the future. Everyone in the room stared at the other Percy as he disappeared leaving the real Percy appleless. Percy shrugged aware that people were watching,

"I guess I must get hungry later" Percy smirked.

**A/N**

**just so you know because at some point there will be more than one percy having a conversation and it would be hard to specifiy which character i was talking about. so i have named them differently. **

**percy A- present**

**percy B - past**

**percy C- future!**

**just so you know!as always please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson becomes a God, chapter 2**

**A/N**

**just so you know because at some point there will be more than one Percy having a conversation and it would be hard to specify which character i was talking about. so i have named them differently. **

**Percy A- present**

**Percy B - past**

**Percy C- future!**

**Just so you know! As always please review!**

THE NEXT DAY

Rumors spread fast but the truth spreads faster. By breakfast everyone knew about Percy. Percy entered the cafeteria with Grover and tried to ignore the stares he received. Even those who had not believed it knew now. His presence was overwhelming! Percy sat down next to Annabeth and so did Grover and their food magically appeared as always. Percy ate everything except an apple which he left. Suddenly a hand reached over and grabbed the apple. It was Percy from the future. Everyone in the room stared at the other Percy as he disappeared leaving the real Percy appleless. Percy shrugged aware that people were watching,

"I guess I must get hungry later" Percy smirked.

* * *

Percy scraped his ashes into the fire as an offering to the gods, well his father to be exact. After all, there was no need to give up tradition. As Annabeth did hers she whispered under her breath,

"To my mother Athena and the new God Percy". She turned around quickly to see Percy's reaction and saw it to be pure delight.

"Just like my moms cookies" he declared licking his lips. Annabeth laughed and walked with him out of the Cafeteria after saying their farewells to Grover.

"Where are we going?" Percy questioned.

"I'm not sure replied Annabeth. Then Percy had an idea.

"Do you want me to take you to see your mom" Percy questioned. Annabeth grinned,

"That's a great idea but first I'll go and get the plants for the buildings! I'm sure she will love to see them!" Percy smiled in agreement and took hold of her arm and transported them both to outside Annabeth's cabin. Annabeth grinned and rushed inside to get her papers and when she emerged again her arms were full of paper.

_How many had she done _Percy marveled. Percy once again took hold of one of her arms, careful so she didn't drop the papers and transported them both to Olympus in a split second.

"Athena" called Percy in his head.

"Yes Percy" she replied.

"Annabeth is here to see you, she has got all of her plans and…"

"Where is she?" Athena cut in

"In the courtroom" Percy replied.

Annabeth watched in puzzlement at Percy who, it looked like he was talking to himself but his mouth did not move. Was he having a conversation with someone in his head? A sharp bang suddenly caught both their attention. Athena had arrived.

Percy smiled then left. He transported himself back to his father. Well the underwater palace that he owned. He was lucky he could still breathe underwater.

"Hey Dad" Percy chirped.

"Back already! Or has time passed differently to you?" Percy grinned.

"I haven't actually gone back in time yet but I saw my self again today." Poseidon smiled,

"Only to be expected, you should expect to see lots of you" Poseidon noted.

"Will you teach me how?" Percy questioned. Poseidon smiled knowing that he would ask.

"It should be simple like teleporting, but image a clock in your head, the hands pointing to the time you want to travel back to…so why don't you go and retrieve that apple" Percy's mouth dropped,

"Yes I was watching! I wanted to see the other camper's reaction!" Poseidon chuckled.

"I guess I better retrieve the apple!" Percy concentrated, thinking of 8:15, the cafeteria…

When Percy opened his eyes he was standing in the cafeteria with loads of half bloods staring at him. He smiled and saw a familiar looking head. His head, he reached over and grabbed the apple, closed his eyes once more. 9:40 Olympus. He opened his eyes and saw his fathers slightly shocked face. Percy had arrived just as the other Percy disappeared. Percy then grinned madly and said,

"I'll see you later Dad" and took a huge bite of the juicy and slightly sour Granny Smith apple then teleported back to Annabeth. Annabeth was showing her plans to her mother eagerly but she stopped when she saw Percy.

"Percy, Hey wait...is that" she gasped pointing to the apple in his left hand, "at breakfast…" Annabeth broke of shocked. Athena then chuckled,

"I see your father has taught you to time travel" she mused.

"Yes" Percy replied, "although it's still rather confusing". Athena chuckled again.

"We should get going Annabeth, I'm gonna see if I can get you to the Chariot race. Annabeth gasped and rolled up her sleeve. It started 15 minutes ago. Annabeth looked slightly worried.

"Are you sure you can do it?" she queried.

"I've got no idea, but let's find out" Percy exclaimed grabbing Annabeth's arm and they both disappeared in a puff of golden smoke. Athena rolled her eyes and was yet again surprised when Percy returned almost immediately.

"Did you forget something?" she asked. Percy looked slightly confused; Percy looked down at his watch.

"Let me guess, time travel. Tell me does my daughter win?" Percy laughed and nodded.

"You don't need a time traveler to tell you that!"

"True" Athena replied chuckling.

"Anyway I said I would get the plans back for Annabeth." He returned the plans to Annabeth's bed and returned to the match. But the other Percy had not yet disappeared. A few stared when they saw two Percy's watching the match. One then disappeared and only the real Percy remained as the race came to an end and Annabeth ran over to him.

"Yes I win!" she gasped. Percy smiled and nodded. All the other demigods started returning to the cafeteria.

"Let's go eat seaweed brain" said Annabeth impatiently. "I've worked up an appetite" and she half dragged Percy along to the Cafeteria. Percy was quite distracted, he kept checking over his shoulder to see if himself was gonna steal his food. They were sitting in the cafeteria when they heard a big bang. In the loud bang another Percy arrived… Percy internally groaned. Either Percy C was hungry again or he brought bad news…

* * *

**A/N**

**Thankyou for reading. This story might go a bit slow as I am sort of concentrating on my other stories. Especially, THE ULTIMATE WEAPON.**

**As always Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**

**Bet you didn't expect me to update! Neither do I! I was tidying my room and iI found this bit which i hadn't ped up yet so i thought you might want to read it. Enjoy.**

Percy C appeared with a bang with a young child around 11 years old. Percy was shocked to see a future version of himself but went over to talk to him as he was staring at him intently. Percy C looked a bit scruffy and the girl didn't look much better.

Annabeth watched as the two Percy's engaged in an extremely passionate conversation that she could only guess about what it entailed.

"So you're saying that, in the future there is a war between the Gods and the Titans and your sending OUR DAUGHTER back in time for safety! Who's the mother? Annabeth? What year are you from?" Percy asked in a hurry.  
Percy C answered quickly," I am( he checked his watch) about three years in your future. Annabeth is the mother yes, but you can't tell her, you have to wait until she finds out herself. Amelia here isn't from three years in your future obviously; I got her from the future just in time. This war is big! Warn Zeus, go to Olympus now!" Percy C disappeared. The demigods were looking at him; fortunately they hadn't heard a word that was said as Percy discovered that he had been talking in his head, too busy staring at Amelia to notice.

"Lets go" he whispered to Amelia, his daughter and he teleported them both to Olympus.

* * *

"Zeus, Zeus" Percy called frantically In his mind.  
"What is it Percy" Zeus replied dryly.  
"I need to speak to you urgently. In two years time there will be a gigantic war! The Gods and the Titans! I spoke to my future self about it!" Percy screamed.

"I'll meet you in the court room with everyone else" Zeus replied seriously.

Seconds later, Percy found him self in the Court room explaining to all of the Gods, even the minor ones all what Percy had told him, every step that he knew of the enemies plans. Zeus nodded gravely,  
"I shall start making the nessercery plans. Who is she?" Zeus asked only know realising that a little girl had entered with Percy.  
Amelia decided to speak up, "Hi Grandad!" Zeus frowned confused then his eyes widened and look at Percy.  
"She's your daughter from the future" he stated amused. Percy nodded smiling then grabbed Amelia by the shoulder and then disappeared. The rest of the court then exploded with chatter. Poseidon studying Amelia trying to guess who the mother was.

* * *

The demigods had just watched Percy leave and then seconds later they both arrived with a pop. Percy calmly walked to his seat next to Annabeth and Grover and beckoned Amelia to join him. The other demigods staring, then returning to their food.

"What happened? It looked serious." Annabeth quizzed Percy whilst Annabeth just sat their awkwardly.

"Nothing for you to worry about for another three years… This is my daughter by the way, Amelia" Grover was the first to say something,  
"Woh! Who did you bang?" Annabeth shot him a look.  
"I can't say" Percy smiled apologetically. Annabeth sighed, she really wanted to know who would end up marrying Percy, it better be some one she approves off because if not she would defend him for she cared for him like a brother.

"That's ok Percy; just know that if they ever arrive here unexpectantly and hurt you, I'll kick their ass back to Olympus!" Percy grinned; sort of glad they assumed Amelia's mother was a God.

The rest of the evening past like a blur to Amelia. She was enjoying herself loads! She had made a friend called Annie and was practising her fighting skills under her fathers request. Annabeth, Percy, Grover and some of the other campers gathered on the beach to watch. Amelia, oblivious to the crowed was using her powers, she could slow down time. This gave her an advantage in battle for she could use her ability to easily dodge attacks and swing her sword quickly. CLANG.

"How did you do that?" Amelia gulped, panting slightly. "You slowed down time didn't you….you're Percy's daughter!" Amelia just opened her mouth in shock and all the campers turned to look Amelia just opened her mouth in shock and all the campers turned to look at Percy.

**A/N**

**To be continued? ...eventually.**

**Review please! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
